Even Pretty People Are Deadly
by Glimmer Green Eyes
Summary: What if Glimmer and Marvel refused to join the career pack? What if Thresh, Foxface, Glimmer, and Marvel teamed up? Who would win? and who would die... :::"Cato, even pretty people are deadly.":::


Glimmer stood in her training room slipping into a shimmering dark blue silk gown that cut all the way down her back and the front had a low V-neck. It fell to the ground and had a slip up the side. She looked absolutely stunning she even made Finnick Odair look not as good as her. She was going to President Snow's party for _tributes only_.

Glimmer finished applying stupid make-up and got ready for the rest of the night. If she wanted to win, people had to love her, but no one ever liked kind personalities, so she would have to act arrogant and sexy, and she hated it. She hated people who acted like that. She felt disgusting wearing such a revealing dress too, but it was the only way to win, and the only way to survive.

If she wanted sponsors, it was her only choice.

"Glimmer, we should-," said Marvel walking out into the hall and opened the door to her room. But he stopped and stared as he saw her.

"Please, don't say anything, I just want to get this over with." Said Glimmer sighing.

"Okay, sorry." Said Marvel grabbing her hand and opened her door to the capitol train.

"Ladies first, unless you aren't a lady." Said Marvel gesturing forward into the train smirking.

"Hey, I don't think I'm a man, so shut it." Said Glimmer laughing and rolling her beautiful green shimmering eyes. Glimmer actually had gotten to know Marvel better the past few days.

"I'm sorry, sir, I mean my lady." Said Marvel devilishly.

"Okay, now you're really starting to bother me." Said Glimmer smacking him playfully on the head as she slipped through the train door. He could always make her laugh whenever things were terrible. He would always say stupid stuff when things were bad, and she loved it.

"Hey, I didn't mean to insult you it's just fun calling you a man, because your face scrunchs up and-," said Marvel but before he could finish his sentence he burst out laughing. He couldn't help it because when she was mad she looked so cute.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Said Marvel surrendering and his laughter faded away. Marvel wasn't friends with her because she was pretty, he was her friend because she has a wonderful kind heart, and she had a _real _personality, unlike the capitol people.

"You may exit the train." Boomed the loud intercom. Glimmer and Marvel glanced at each other nervously and nodded. They exited the train and began walking and so did all the other tributes. Every capitol citizen was staring at them, watching them intently, wondering what they were going to do next.

"Let's just find out where to go." Whispered Glimmer. They then headed through the large glass doors of President Snow's palace and then they sealed shut and everything was silent.

"Lets just look around." Said Marvel gesturing Glimmer to follow him. They walked and walked what seemed like hours. The whole time Glimmer concentrated on the noise her heels made on the marble floor. She didn't want to even look at the tributes when she arrived, because she knew sooner or later she would have to kill at least one of them when the time came.

"Hey Marvel, I think it's over there." Glimmer pointed behind them.

"I knew that." Said Marvel making a weird face.

"Hey, I wasn't the one leading us around the palace in the wrong direction." Said Glimmer laughing softly but then silenced when a tall man with sickly pale skin and slick black hair opened a glass door.

"This way." Said the man gesturing them to follow him into the room.

"Wow," said Marvel looking around the room they entered. It was extraordinary compared to their homes back in district one. It had golden statues that looked like actual real people and literally everything else was _glass_, even the floors. But, the golden statues looked scared to death for some reason. The statues were also in weird positions, like one had an arrow in it's chest, and another was being choked by another golden statue. It was so, unusual.

"Why are the statues like this?" Glimmer asked the cold-eyed man.

"Well, this room is career themed, since you are careers, I'd think that you would like the theme, death." Said the man darkly watching Glimmer with an insane glint in his eyes. But, inside, she towered in fear at the man's words.

"Well, I'll leave you here, the other careers will be here soon, after you meet you can go meet the other tributes in the room next door." Said the man still watching Glimmer as if she knew something was wrong. He walked out of the room but turned around, "It's best that you don't try anything on President Snow, you don't want to get hurt. And remember don't get involved with things you don't know, _sweetheart_." He said sweetheart bitterly and that made Glimmer shiver. After that the man finally left the room.

"You don't think that those statues could be-," said Marvel.

"Yes I do." Said Glimmer.

"So, that means that the dead careers are dipped in gold and used as decorations? That's sick." Said Marvel imagining that it could happen to him.

"What do you expect, it's President Snow." Said Glimmer then she shaked her head in disgust.

"I never thought that such things could be true, you don't think that the rumors about him drinking blood are true do you? Is that why he is always wearing roses? Trying to make the smell go away?" asked Marvel.

"I think that most of those things are true." Said Glimmer petrified. Their district was the one district that had all the precious metals, then that means their gold...

"Hey." Said a deep voice. Glimmer and Marvel looked at each other with a look that said, _did you say that?_ They turned around and were about ten feet away from the other careers. The guy was tall and toned and had dirty blonde hair and determined blue eyes. The girl standing next to him had dark hair and hazel eyes and looked so viscous that she could snap a neck in two seconds or less.

"I'm Glimmer and this is Marvel." Said Glimmer in a trembling voice. They couldn't beat them, even when the ally pact would break Marvel and Glimmer wouldn't be able to kill them.

"Cool, I'm Cato and this is Clove." Said Cato smirking at Glimmer while looking her up and down.

"Interesting names you guys got." Marvel finally said stepping in front of Glimmer because he could tell Cato was making her uncomfortable.

"Huh, well you guys have pretty weird names too." growled the viscous girl Clove while narrowing her eyes at Marvel.

"Thanks, I guess?" said Marvel trying to make them laugh but instead they just stared at him with hunger. Like they would enjoy killing them right now.

"Well, lets get this over with, allies or not?" asked Glimmer stepping forward glaring at them.

"Why would we want to be allies with you? Come on Cato lets go." Said Clove grabbing Cato's arm before he could say something and pulled him into the room with the other tributes. Glimmer and Marvel walked back into the hall.

"Now, they will probably want to kill us." Said Glimmer sighing.

"Well, let's see if anyone else wants to be allies because I bet this is the first Hunger Games without the career pack." Said Marvel doubtfully.

"Okay, let's meet the people we'll most likely have to kill." Said Glimmer sarcastically. Marvel lead Glimmer through the front door of the room next to them. Then they froze and were shocked at what they saw.

Strobe lights were flashing everywhere and people were dancing on the dance floor, holding what looked like, alcohol? Everyone looked like they were having fun. Which was odd because in a few days they all would be in the Hunger Games.

"I'm going to just watch." Said Glimmer uncomfortably.

"Please, just try to make allies with someone?" asked Marvel with big pleading eyes.

"Fine." Said Glimmer giving into him.

"I'm just to good aren't I?" asked Marvel flirtatiously pretending to flip his short brown hair and flashing his green eyes.

"Wow, looks like your already full of yourself and you haven't even won yet." Said Glimmer laughing softly.

"Well, I can't help that I'm sexy, now can I?" asked Marvel posing ridiculously.

"Just shut up and make friends already." Said Glimmer kicking his leg.

"Okay." Said Marvel shuffling away laughing, still entertained by Glimmer's face when he asked those questions. Glimmer sat on a chair, it was covered in thousands of gemstones and was extremely uncomfortable with it's feathers sticking her in the back.

"Hi." Said a red headed girl sitting next to Glimmer.

"Oh, hey." Said Glimmer a little startled.

"What's your name?" asked the girl.

"Glimmer, how about you?" asked Glimmer happy to have someone to talk to.

"I'm Eva, district five." Said Eva holding out her hand.

"Nice, district one." Said Glimmer smiling and shaking Eva's hand.

"So how's it going to be like being allies with district two?" asked Eva suddenly.

"I don't think we're gonna be allies because, I think they want to kill us already." Said Glimmer groaning at the memory.

"Yeah, I can tell by the way they act, they're so stuck up, it annoys me." Said Eva tilting her head smiling.

"Yep, I wish they'd just disappear, especially that Clove girl, she'll probably put poison in my drink tonight." Said Glimmer shuddering at thought, which made Eva laugh even more.

"We better teach her a lesson then, am I right?" asked Eva smiling.

"I wish, but she will probably go on a killing rampage then." Glimmer said smirking at the thought.

"Huh, I can actually imagine that." Said Eva, she kind of thought Glimmer could be a good friend while it lasted.

"Just wondering, do you want to be allies?" asked Glimmer biting her lip. She hoped at least someone would be her ally.

"Sure, why not?" said Eva smiling. She might just make it out alive.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Glimmer." Said Cato walking over to her. Her and Marvel were sword fighting at the moment. Glimmer had Marvel pinned down on the ground in a second and she was straddling him with her blade pointed at his neck.

"What do you want?" asked Glimmer glaring and helping Marvel up. She just wanted to leave and never deal with him again, she wanted to just go home.

"I got Clove to reconsider you guys in the career pack." Said Cato with an evil grin.

"We don't want too, we've already got some allies." Said Glimmer grinning with hands on her hips and showing off her half zipped shirt, which was revealing. She hated doing that but, it was the only way to get sponsors.

"And who exactly?" asked Cato laughing darkly.

"Well Eva and Thresh." Said Marvel smirking while watching Cato's face lose all its color.

"How did you get Thresh on your side?" asked Cato glaring.

"Marvel is actually nice." said Glimmer smirking.

"Well, it doesn't matter we'll still win." Said Cato losing confidence in his voice.

"I'd like to see that." Said Glimmer smiling devilishly. Cato gave her a face and rolled his eyes.

"Cato, even pretty people are deadly." whispered Glimmer then she clicked her tongue. The way she said it made everyone in the training room stare at her, not because of what she said, but how scary she sounded saying it. Glimmer smirked and walked away, leaving everyone staring behind her bewildered, except for Eva. Well, didn't they say they were going to teach someone a lesson? Why not teach Cato?

*******CONTINUE?***** Yes or No? Any ideas? Or just random things to say? Then REVIEW! Please?**

**Review for Finnick Odair! :p**


End file.
